With the continuous update and iteration of display device products, a large-screen display device is more and more popular with users, thus an external structure and an internal structure of a display panel are also constantly updated. Nowadays, a popular method is to define a slotted region at a top of a rectangular display panel where elements such as a front camera is able to be placed.